If you love him, then tell him before he's gone
by Crocoshark101
Summary: Ino what's wrong?""I didn't tell the guy I love that I loved him, and now it's to late""Why is that Ino?" Ino looked at Sakura, "Because he left 3 years ago". InoxOC. please R'n'R, note: first love story of mine, might start crappy but it will get better


first of all, everyone in this is about 16 or 17 years old, well when we start they are, until its 3 years later.

Ino was sitting on her bed, looking at a picture of her old best friend(you'll find out about him later, and in the picture he and Ino were standing hunched over laughing with their arms over each other shoulders) and crush after Sasuke left. he was still fairly new to the village when they met, 2 months after he came they met. she never got to tell him that she loved him, and probably never will considering the mission Tsunade gave him had a high risk of death. ino had tried for the past 3 years to forget about this but just couldn't, she wasn't 16 anymore but she still considered herself young, at age 19.

"i have to get over him, but i just can't" she told herself as the tears welled up in her eyes.

she then set the picture back on the nightstand next to her bed and remembered how it all happened(but we get the third person view, yay!).

`~3 years ago`~

sakura was standing in to hospital, near the front door, waiting for anyone to come in, mainly the ninja returning from a mission. Sakura waited 5 minutes and nearly fell asleep until a boy, with irish red hair, brown rounded rectangle wire-frame glasses, as tall as Naruto, and wth bluegreen eyes, ran in holding ino in his arms, bridal style. sakura ran up to him as she yelled for someone to get a bed for ino.

"what happened to her?" sakura asked as she looked at ino's pale face**(yes ino was passed out).**

"i...... don't know. we were ambushed by Akatsuki and then," the boy looked at Ino's face, "she was laying on the ground, surrounded by blood" he said as a bed was rolled out and he layed ino on the bed.

when the bed was rolled into a room and the boy came in the room and stood next to the bed as sakura started healing ino. after a few minutes sakura asked-

"so who are you and when did you come to the village?" then sakura looked up at him.

he just stood there staring at ino, "my name is Brandon, only Brandon, and i came to the village 2 months ago"

sakura kept looking at him as she stopped healing ino, she was done for now, and then a few minutes passed.

"i hope she will be okay" Brandon said as he kept looking at ino.

"she will be, don't worry" sakura said as she stood up and left the room.

`~next day, at the hospital`~

sakura checked into the hospital and went to check on ino and when she got there, she didn't see Brandon in the room and just took a chair and sat on the left side of ino's bed and healed her more. 2 minutes later sakura was done and she looked to the right of the bed and was surprised to see Brandon standing there, doing the same thing as he was yesterday, in the same spot.

"Brandon when did you get here?" sakura asked.

"when you started healing" he answered.

Sakura then left when she was called to do something else. 30 minutes later, Brandon was sitting in a chair, on the right side of Ino's bed, asleep. ino woke up and saw Brandon sitting there and lightly shook his arm and asked-

"hey, who are you and are you the guy who rescued me?"  
Brandon woke up and looked at ino, his eyes widened and then he smiled, "i am Brandon and yes, i am the one that rescued you" he said.

ino smiled then hugged him, she didn't notice his blush, and said-

"thank you, if it wasn't for you i would be dead right now" and ino let go of him and sat back in her bed and smiled looking into his eyes. they both stayed quiet and stared into each others eyes for a few minutes, until Brandon had to leave because he was hungry.

`~a few days after Ino got out of the hospital`~

ino was in the flower shop, it was basically a normal day. no one came in that often and there was dust everywhere. ino was bored with all this dust around so on the counter she wrote her name then she wrote the name of the one guy that meant alot to her.........Brandon. to her, he was like a guardian angel, he told her once that on any mission she had, he would always come along to protect her. while thinking of this she didn't notice that she accidentally wrote 'ino + brandon' which she thought was kinda ridiculous but then again she dd love him like a brother, and maybe she had a crush on him, a real one. she couldn't tell but while finishing her little dust drawing, she didn't notice that sakura came in and saw what she wrote.

"you like him don't you?" sakura said in a low voice but it still made ino squeak**(seriously, she squeaked)** and jump back.

ino looked down at what she wrote, surrounded by a heart and some small ones. she quickly turned a dark red and wiped it away.

"well do you ino?" sakura asked in a teasing voice.

after a few seconds ino quietly said, "n-n-yes"

sakura smiled, "ino, you should tell him"

"but i don't-" then suddenly they both heard a loud noise outside. ino took off her apron and ran outside, with sakura tagging along, to see Brandon and naruto hanging from the roof of a building across from the flower shop(who knows what they were doing to get up there).

"naruto, how the hell did you convince me to this shit?" Brandon nearly growled at naruto.

naruto just made a noise that sounded like 'i don't know'.

Brandon and naruto were hanging from a 2 story building so it was very scary to them.

"what the hell are you two doing?" ino nearly yelled as she came to stand near where they might fall.

"oh, hi ino, heheh" Brandon said as he looked down to ino below him.

"oh just tell her that you like her you dumb-ass" naruto quietly said so only Brandon could hear.

Brandon glared at naruto, then one of his hands slipped.

"shit!" he yelled as he was then dangling from one hand.

ino and sakura watched in horror as Brandon's hand slipped farther from the roof.

then he fell but when he fell he quickly did hand signs and yelled, "rubber no jutsu!" and to everyones amazement, Brandon hit the ground and bounced like a rubber ball back near the roof, quickly said hi to Naruto**(i would seriously do that)** then landing on his feet.

Everyones jaw was on the ground. Brandon just stood up with his arms in the air, looking like a y, then bowed like it was the end of a performance. Sakura walked off, shaking her head.

ino walked up to him and asked, "how the hell did you do that?"

he scoffed, "didn't ya hear that stupid jutsu i made up?"

"oh" was all ino said.

then naruto jumped to the ground and Brandon walked up to his blond hyperactive friend and asked,-

"so what are we gonna do now, besides trying to commit suicide?" and said the second part with a bit of harshness.

ino just giggled as she watched.

naruto just heard his stomach growl and then said-

"i'm gonna get a bite to eat and then i don't know what i'm gonna do" and with that naruto ran off to the ramen shop.

Brandon just turned around to ino and asked her-

"wanna do something, 'cause I'm bored" Brandon asked.

ino smiled and said, "yea".

`~15 minutes later`~

Brandon and ino sat under a tree near the training fields talking about funny things that has happened to them before.

they were both laughing at something Brandon was saying. and Brandon continued what he was saying(in between laughs)-

"and....when....i got.....that toy.......monkey on.....my first or second birthday.........it made noise and vibrated....and scared the shit out of me!" he said then busted out laughing more.

after a few more stories they were both laying back(back to back) on each other, laughing their asses off. then brandon turned and ino's head was then laying on Brandon's thigh and they immediately stopped laughing and stared wide-eyed at each other and both blushed furiously. after 3 minutes(they were pretty freaked out) ino sat up and Brandon scratched the back of his head and said-

"uhh, we pretend like that never happened right?"

"y-yea, th-that n-never ha-happened" ino replied.

Brandon then got up and looked up into the tree they were under and said, "whoever is up there, i want you to come out" and then kiba jumped out of the tree with an evil smile on his face.

"kiba, you saw that didn't you?" brandon asked crossing his arms.

kiba snickered, "yea i did".

Brandon wanted to punch kiba and was about to until-

"guys i came to ask you if you both would like to come to a party that neji and hinata are holding at their place, hinata's father is on a mission so he won't see a thing" kiba said.

brandon imediantly smiled and said-

"i'm sure as hell goin', what 'bout ino?" and turned to ino asking her the question.

ino smiled, "yea i'll come, when is it kiba?"

"it's later today, around 8 so be there at that time or before" kiba replied. and with a wave and a goodbye kiba was off.

Brandon and ino just sat back under the tree, backs on each other, just enjoying the day.

"hey Brandon remember how it is that we became friends?" ino asked after a few minutes.

Brandon thought, then smiled, "yea, i rescued you and stayed with you for the week that you recovered and we became some of the bestest of friends"

ino smiled and they then just started enjoying the day again.

yay new story that isn't crap!  
please review


End file.
